Its in your Blood
by Dark Sweetheart
Summary: What is a leading man without his leading Lady? Jack has finally found his bonnie lass. Jack/OC **Read and Review**
1. Introduction

So I write a lot and so this story has been in my head for forever…so enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PIRATES OF THE CARRIBEAN (I wish I did )

**Jack/OC**

The moon held high in the sky as tension was thick in the air as guards were running everywhere. Everyone seemed to erupt into chaos as the Guards tore through the halls of the Duke's house searching for his daughter. She had mysteriously disappeared at the peak of the party and no one knew where to start looking. Unbeknownst to her father she had left, leaving the life behind being a Grand Duchess of France not wanting to be forced into a marriage to the Prince of Spain. Guards spread out into the city looking for the girl that was their treasure. As a ship pulled quietly out of Port the chance of finding her slimmed. A pair of olive colored eyes reflected in the glass of the Captain's quarters watching the Port fade into the night as she breathed a sigh of relief. A man stood over the desk keeping his back turned from her while she changed from the expensive silk gown into some pants and a shirt making herself more comfortable. She put away the dress and priceless jewelry as she giggled with content. The man standing over the desk tensed at the sound of her laughter.

"The plan worked Charles…"She said in a discreet voice. He turned to her with some anger in his eyes. "So you're really going to do this?" he asked as she nodded in response. "You realize that becoming a pirate is no life for a proper lady?" he sat down in his chair facing her. Her face went from friendly to hostile in the blink of an eye. "What is it to you?"She asked in a harsh tone. "Your father has done so much for you Lady Halo, lost a lot and gained much…"She cut him off before he could continue. "Don't call him my father! He is not my father, he killed my mother when I was a child and I was adopted into a life a slavery to help him with his image."She spat in disgust. "Your mother was a whore a pirate's wife a barmaid in Tortuga he did you and this world a favor." Charles said as Halo pulled her pistol on him. "My mother was a woman who worked hard to provide for me since my father wasn't around. She was not a whore…"She was now clearly upset.

"You are making a grave mistake Lady Halo…."He said standing up slowly. "Get the hell off my ship…"she replied in a soft tone. She whistled slightly as a tall man came walking in. He stood about 6 ft even compared to Charles who was about 5'7". "Chester please escort him out of here."She said as Chester grabbed him by the arm throwing him through the door where his entire crew stood. Charles' eyes went wide as Chester walked him to the edge of the ship. "This is mutiny! You all will regret this day." He yelled as threw Chester overboard into the raging sea. Halo was now on her own with the ship known as the Lady Lagoon as it faded away into the distance the spunky new captain took over her ship with pride.

A familiar ship pulled up to the Port of Tortuga the infamous Black Pearl with the ever colorful Captain Jack Sparrow at the command. Once in port the crew about rushed off the ship as Gibbs waited back for Jack. "Aye Jack why we back here?"He asked as Jack smirked. "Supplies and a very well deserved break."Jack replied in a sly cool tone as they headed into the town that was booming with a party. Jack walked into the bar finding the very familiar face that belonged to Scarlett. All he thought to himself was time for some fun but charming the young lady back to his chambers.

Jack and his crew spent the next few days relaxing in Tortuga when the lovely Lady Lagoon made Port in Tortuga. Gibbs had spotted the ship and went to wake Jack who was asleep in his chambers. He walked in. "Captain looks like fresh blood has just made Port." He said as Jack jumped from his bed looking out the window only to see the blond haired Halo exit off the ship. "Well that's very unusual a female Captain." He said with a hint of amusement in his voice. "A female Captain what is this world coming to….doesn't everyone know women are bad luck?" Gibbs voiced his opinion very loudly. "Shhh Gibbs I want to find out more about this girl." He said as he grabbed his coat and hat heading for the door. "But Captain we don't know where she is from…"Gibbs retorted following him out. "So I can't resist a beautiful woman you know that Gibbs." His smirk returning to his face as he left the precious Black Pearl heading down the dock heading off the little Halo who only stood 5'1". Jack looked surprised by her height and the fact she was more beautiful up close. Chester looked at him with an ice cold glare as Halo looked at him. "Can I help you?"She asked as she stopped dead in her tracks. "Let me introduce myself my lady I am Captain Jack Sparrow." He bowed to her. "Captain Halo….pleasure to meet you Captain Jack."She replied cautiously. "Oh but my dear the pleasure is all mine."He said.


	2. Chapter 1 Interesting Encounter

Thanks for the review

Chapter One- Interesting Encounter

Halo looked at Jack with a confused expression as his infamous smirk had caught her gaze. Chester moved between the two since he didn't like the vibe coming from Jack. He had questionable intentions that made Chester urge Halo into town since the town of Tortuga was sober during the day. Halo bid Captain Jack a farewell as he retreated back to his ship where Gibbs awaited him.

"So Jack who is she?" Gibbs asked curiously.

"It seems she is somewhat of a mystery…but no girl of that status just got that kind of ship for free Gibbs." Jack said looking over at Halo's ship. The Lady Lagoon was a ship similar to the make and model of the Black Pearl but more modern with mass white sails that had once bore the French Navy's flag.

Halo browsed the market watching the native folk with the at most intrigue, she was acting like she had never been to a market before. Her "father" had kept her sheltered since she was about eight and had barely gone into the town of Paris except for on a few very rare occasions. Halo shook off a random memory when Chester came up to her.

"Are you alright m'lady you look troubled? Was it that Pirate Captain? Did he harm you?" Chester was asking a lot of questions which Halo smiled kindly.

"I am alright my dear friend…and as you can see I am unharmed. Let us relax and tell the crew they can drink and let loose for the night. I will finish getting supplies here and join you later." She smiled waving him off as Chester worried left her side. She continued on in the market in search of the items she needed.

(Back in Paris)

Duke Henry La'ruex (pronounced La-roo) was in hysteria over the loss of his daughter. He was yelling at the head of his guard about how he wanted the king to send out the navy to search for the daughter. Just when he was just to go off again Charles stumbled into the room soaked and exhausted as he just collapsed.

"My Lord, Lady Halo took the Lady Lagoon dropping me into the sea…"he coughed out as the Duke ran to his side.

"Do you know where she was heading?" the Duke asked with somewhat urgency in his voice.

"Tortuga…"Charles responded as he passed out from exhaustion.

"Men send word to the Navy to head to Tortuga right away." Henry commanded as the Prime Minister of Spain came walking into the room as it seemed to be in erupting into Chaos.

The Duke's eyes went wide when he spotted the Prime Minister and the whole room went quiet. The Duke greeted the Prime Minister.

"Don't mind the chaos we are planning a major event for the king so please follow me to my study." He beckoned him to a couple of double doors. As the Prime Minister walked in the Duke stopped his head of the guard.

"Send the guards to Tortuga and bring her back. She is to be back here as soon as possible. The Prince of Spain can not find out about this at all." He said quietly as he went into the study.

Three ships set sail out of the Port without the notice of the Prime Minister. It would take three days to get to Tortuga. As the dawn came up on the first day at sea the crew was heavy with tension. Finding the Duke's daughter was the number one priority even if it meant going to a place of disgust.


	3. Save me not

Chapter 2- Save me not

(Back in Tortuga)

The sun was setting as Halo was looking out the window of her captain's quarters looking watching water turn to a bright yellow reflecting the sun. The taste of freedom never tasted so sweet once bound in a prison that was a palace now there were no walls to hold her back. She was free to think and to choose for herself, yet she didn't know exactly what to do with her new found freedom. What she did want to find out was who her real father was, snapping out of her day dream state some movement caught her eye on the dock.

Halo glanced over at the ship opposite of her which was the Black Pearl she had only heard about the ship in stories. Now the man who owned it was the curious Jack Sparrow which she wanted to know more about him. He was a man of legend and she was a girl running away from riches to a life of struggle which no one would understand her logic. Jack was walking with a very familiar face Scarlet which she seemed upset. Halo seeing the scene that was bound to unfold walked out to hear what was going on. She climbed to the upper deck peaking over the back of the ship she couldn't make out what they were arguing about, but Scarlet slapped him and walked away.

Scarlet spotted Halo spying and stormed off as Jack looked bewildered. Halo stood revealing herself as Jack looked at her smiling awkwardly.

"Are you spying on me?" He asked intrigued that she had been watching him.

"Um…no just going to find where my crew is…"She said quietly.

"Most likely getting a drink…would you like to go there?" he asked smirking.

"Yes, please…"She replied as she walked off to the dock where Jack greeted her even closer.

"Ladies first." He motioned as Halo walked off towards town as he soon followed. "Polite and beautiful very interesting." He muttered to himself.

The pub was buzzing with life as music was playing and people were just laughing, drinking, and running around. The familiar face to Jack emerged from the crowd with a glass of rum and handed one to Jack when he came in.

"Aye Jack drink up…"He said as Halo looked lost she had never been in a pub before. Being raised as a proper lady letting loose like some of the ladies she was seeing was not something she was use to. Jack looked at Halo who was beaming with innocence so he walked up to her.

"Here try this…." He said shoving a bottle of rum into her hands. She looked at him lost as to what to do with it. "Drink it…"He took a drink from his glass.

Halo did a double take of it before finally taking a drink of. As the liquid went down her throat she coughed since it was cheap rum it burned her throat.

"You like this stuff?" She asked as he nodded. She looked at the bottle again before just shrugging and started drinking. Chester was off drinking letting loose so he lost track of Halo leaving her with Jack.

He smirked as she started to drink a lot. "That a girl…"he said and after awhile Halo was very drunk. She looked exhausted and about ready to pass out as she curled up in a chair trying to tune out the noise a concerned but tipsy Jack came to her side.

She looked up at Jack. "What do you want?" she asked her speech was slurred.

"Come with me my dear its time we got you to bed." He replied simply as he helped her up but she fussed with him. She didn't put up much of a fight as he picked her up throwing her over his shoulder heading out of the pub. She didn't weigh much standing only 5'1" by the time he got out to the docks she was cradled in his arms…asleep. He sighed as he took her to his captain's quarters not wanting to leave her alone in Tortuga since anything could happen.

(Somewhere at Sea)

Louis the Commodore of the French Navy was charting the course as he looked to the stars for the answer. They were a full day or two more away from reaching the docks of Tortuga and Halo had no idea they knew where she was. With the French Navy gearing up for an attack Louis was hoping to get Lady Halo back for dumping his twin brother into the sea. Louis and Charles had been loyal to Lady Halo ever since that fateful day that her father Henry introduced the child as his daughter. Now she had turned her backs on them and showed no gratitude for the things they had done for her. She was fair target for whatever wrath the Navy could unleash, since she was a self declared pirate they could arrest and punish her like the filth she was.

Louis was getting anxious waiting for the alert that land could be seen in the distance as the day faded to night Louis went to sleep hoping the morning would bring good news.

(Tortuga)

Dawn came through the window shining light into Halo's eyes making her wake up. She regretted the decision to open her eyes since her head was throbbing, she groaned lightly as she took in her surroundings. She didn't recognize where she was but she felt an arm snake around her waste making her jump up. She turned around seeing Jack which she surprised her, not sure what to make of the situation he woke up seeing her surprised to see him.

"Morning love…" He said sitting up which Halo was blushing bright red at the moment.

"Um…I…why am I here or you here?" She asked looking at the ground awkwardly.

Jack looked at her astonished but knew what she was getting at. "If your wondering nothing happened my dear…with your crew in town I didn't want to leave you alone." He said as he stretched getting up.

Halo looked at him. "Oh…thank you…I think…" she said as she headed for the door. She looked back at him as he smiled at her and she left without another glance. The day was full of pain since Halo was hung over from the night before every sound hurt.

Halo had decided that as much fun as Tortuga had been, it was time to head back to where she had been born to see if she could get any leads on her father. She broke the news that they would set sail at dawn the following morning as thing seemed to settle down three ships hailing the French flag entered the Port. Chester caught wind of the ships and ran to warn Halo of the impending danger. When he broke the new Halo's heart sank and she ordered the crew to get ready to set sail immediately. Jack who was coming in for the night spotted the chaos and the tension in the air was thick. He could see Halo was distressed which seemed to bother him, when he spotted the incoming ships entering port his eyes sparked a connection. He ran on board to his ship summoning Gibbs.

"My friend get the crew together I think we have some uninvited guests and we're about to help out a fellow Captain." He said to still barely awake Gibbs.

"What do you want me to do Captain?" Gibbs asked looking at him awaiting orders.

"Gather the crew Gibbs we have a heading…"Jack replied as he ran down onto the docks trying to find Halo in the midst of the crew running around. He ran onto her ship where she found Chester and Halo in the Captain's quarters trying to figure out a plan of action.

"Maybe I can be some help…"Jack cued in as Halo turned around to him.

Chester went to object he didn't like Jack at all as Halo held up her hand. "Let's hear him out Chester we may have no other option…"She said quietly as she motioned Jack to continue.

"Have you friend here take the ship as a decoy and you come with me getting you out of here…"Jack explained as Chester went to object again. "Where would we meet up?" Halo interrupted Chester again with her questions. Chester sighed as he knew to keep his mouth shut and not question orders.

"A British Port not to far from here I have an old friend that owes me a favor or two we can meet there in three days time. I think you know the port called Port Royal." Jack replied as Chester looked relieved as he glanced at Halo.

Halo turned to Chester as she nodded. "You heard him your in charge of the ship loose the boys and come to Port Royal and we can go on from there." She ordered as she grabbed a few essentials.

As she headed for the door Chester grabbed her arm handing her a knife. "Be careful m'lady." He said quietly as Halo smiled.

"I will be fine Chester just take care of my ship and bring it to me in one peace. See you in three days time." She followed Jack out the door very quickly as Chester announced the crew of the plans. Halo exited the ship heading with Jack to the Pearl as both ships were ready sail. Louis spotted the Lady Lagoon taking off as Louis' men awaited orders.

"What are we waiting for?" a foot soldier asked anxiously as Louis turned to him.

"Them to get away from Port then we take the ship and Lady Halo. So patience men the time will come soon where we get her." Louis replied as the night fell silent.

The Lady Lagoon passed them with no incident or threat of attack as the Pearl drifted silently into the night without the notice of the Navy soldiers. The three ships started their pursuit of the Lady Lagoon but it had a great lead on them. The Frenchmen were smart not to confront them in Tortuga since it would have created a bigger mess then what it was worth.

(Black Pearl)

Halo stood on the deck watching her beloved ship fade into the distance all she could see was stars and hear the ocean. Jack came out looking for her and spotted her kind of moping.

"Why the sad face love?" he asked startling her. She looked up at him not really sure how to respond.

"I just hope my crew makes it to Port safely this is my fault." She whispered looking out at the sea again. This had sparked the curiosity of Jack which he came closer to her.

"My question for you love is why would the French navy be sent after a love lady such as yourself?" He asked looking over at her.

"It's a long and complicated story…but all you need to know is that I am a daughter of a nobleman that ran away from home. Though what I would like to say is thank you for your help if they had captured me I don't know what they would have done to me or the crew. Most likely kill them for treason and take me back to face judgement of the Royal Court." She muttered mainly to herself.

Jack made her face him. "But that didn't happen your safe now that's what counts and your crew from what I gather can handle themselves nicely under the command of your first mate." He assured her with a smirk that crossed his face.

"Now you can bunk in my quarters for the night while I bunk with my crew. "He walked her to the doors. "Sleep well and I'll wake you in the morning." He said opening the doors for her.

"Night Captain Jack…"She said before closing the doors quietly as Jack followed Gibbs downstairs to drink with his crew.

Gibbs seemed uneasy. "What's on your mind Gibbs?" Jack asked looking at him.

"Well if I may be so bold having a woman on board is bad luck something always goes wrong." Gibbs replied as Jack smiled.

"Though it does bring back some fun memories doesn't it?" Jack retorted.

"Aye Jack that it does." Gibbs said as he took a swig of rum letting his mind go numb at the thought.

Please Review

After severe writer's block I finally got chapter 2 done I hope you liked it. Now onto Chapter 3 which will be up soon!!


	4. Under the Stars at Sea

Chapter 3- Under the stars at sea

(Lady Lagoon)

Chester was yelling at the crew to ready the cannons since Louis was catching up to him. Louis was determined to catch that ship he would not let the Lady Lagoon get away he was too close to victory. As the chase entered the second day Chester was loading cannons and getting them ready for no surprises. As Louis caught up the men prepared to board, loading their weapons ready to fire.

What suddenly caught a foot soldier's attention alarmed the fleet making them distress. "Sir we have another ship following us…"which made Louis look behind the third ship of his fleet to see a glimpse of a pirate flag. It was a pirate ship called the Athena, the Captain of the ship was starting to attack Louis' smallest ship.

Louis shocked was now in a bind he could go after the Lady Lagoon or take on the Athena saving his smallest ship. He wasn't sure what to do but let out a frustrated growl taking one last glance at the Lady Lagoon. "Turn about and prepare to fire on the other ship." He ordered and without his crew questioning him they took on Athena.

Chester looked behind the ship to see the confusing scene which the ship stood in silence.

The crew looked at him as he glanced at all of them. "Lady Luck is on our side now sail onward to Port Royal. Lady Halo awaits our arrival now get back to work." Chester ordered the crew as with a sigh of relief the sailed on.

(Black Pearl)

Dawn was turning into noon by the time Jack came in to wake the young Halo. He opened the doors quietly trying no to startle her. He came over to the bed seeing her asleep she looked peaceful as he sat down and shook her lightly waking her.

"Morning love…"he muttered as she sat up slowly.

Halo smiled and got up without saying a word as she went to the window to see what could be seen. They were still about a day away from Port Royal but Jack was not acting his usual self. Gibbs and the crew were starting to see a change in their Captain and they weren't sure how to quite explain it.

The day wore on without incident and with one more day at sea Halo wanted to know if Chester had made it away from Louis alive. Her crew was people she grew up with, people she cared about since she was a child.

As the sun started to set Halo skipped dinner to watch the full moon rise into the night sky. Jack being a concerned gentleman dismissed his crew for the evening before going to check on Halo.

"What are you doing out here it's a bit cool out tonight." He muttered approaching her.

She glanced over at him. "I am just waiting to see land and to see white sails of a familiar ship coming over that horizon." She replied letting out a small sigh.

Jack smiled. "They are fine Lady Halo your crew is strong they made it out alright I am sure of it."

Halo shook her head. "You fill your head with worries that need not to be worried about." He went on as Halo looked at him.

"Maybe your right…"Halo smiled.

"I know I am right…I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." He smirked.

"That you are…" she retorted staring back out at the sea.

"You need to rest you will need your energy for the challenges ahead for I know that they will not give up until they have found you." Jack said with some seriousness in his voice.

Halo shook her head. "Now you're the one filling your head with worries that need not to be worried about." Which the response replied Jack.

"I am allowed to worry when necessary." He said heading up the stairs.

Halo followed. "And I am not I am a woman it should be left to us to worry." She responded.

He turned to her. "In that you are correct but…we are all only human." Jack said stepping closer.

"Then what would you have me do…?"She asked

"You really want to know?" he asked as she nodded slowly.

"Absolutely nothing…"he added as he was extremely close to her now which had Halo clearly flustered.

"And why is that?" She was now asking the questions. Jack's smirk returned as he brushed the hair from her face. His touch sent shivers down her spine his hands were rough from being a pirate over the years. Her skin was soft and irresistible to not touch, a man can only go so long without starting to think.

"Because my dear you are allowed to think for yourself. I am not your father or a master to tell you how to live your life. Your free to choose as you wish." He said as he was about to continue but Gibbs intruded making Jack tense.

"Captain we see land." He smirked as Jack turned to him letting out a sigh of his own.

"Um…very good I will be down in a moment." Jack dismissed Gibbs before turning to Halo.

She looked at the ground. "I need rest I will see you in the morning Jack. Goodnight." She said as she headed down the stairs entering the Captain's quarters.

"Night…"Jack muttered to himself as he went to meet the crew downstairs to discuss the plan of action.

Sorry it took so long to update I moved from one state to another. So I hope you enjoy will post the next Chapter soon.


	5. Port Royal

Chapter 4- Port Royal

(Lady Lagoon)

Land had never been such a welcoming sight to a tuckered out crew, having just escaped the clutches of the French Navy. Louis was left to face a mysterious ship only known to a few as the Athena. Temporarily, Captain Chester looked at the land mass in the distance where he knew Lady Halo awaited his arrival. He was thankful for the help from the mysterious stranger but wondered who captained the Athena. Breathing a sigh he looked down at the faces of the crew and his friends smiling. "By the grace of God we escaped let's be thankful that Lady Halo is safe for now." Chester said as the crew went back to their posts working diligently making sure was in tip top shape for their true Captain's return.

(Black Pearl)

The Ports of Port Royal had never looked so abandoned with Commodore Norrington out at sea looking for the Black Pearl it made Port easily with every guard out at sea helping Norrington with his vengeance game. Jack smirked as Halo waited for them to dock as she turned to Jack curiously. "Who resides here?" she asked quietly. "An old friend, he will be very helpful." He smirked as he walked off the ship in which Halo followed. Walking down the familiar streets of Port Royal Jack saw the astonished locals watching him diligently as Halo kept her gaze to the ground. She followed Jack closely as Jack looked back to the suddenly bashful Halo grabbing her hand. "Come on now I can't loose you in the streets." He muttered simply as the came to a stop in front of the Blacksmith shop. "Your friend is a Blacksmith?" she looked up as Jack shook his head. "Ah…not just any blacksmith the son of a pirate as well." He replied as he entered which the heat coming from furnace was almost unbearable. There was the familiar face of Will Turner working away and Jack stopped Halo. "Stay right here…"he said as he walked forward and Halo watched as all in one swift movement Will turned around with sword in hand. Jack had pulled his and all you heard was swords clash. "It's not wise to cross blades with a pirate." Jack said as Will looked shocked to see him. "Jack…why are you here?" he asked concerned. He looked to Halo who walked forward towards them. "This is my reason…I need your help." Sparrow said which Will looked at him a bit cross. "Who is this?" Will asked bowing just a little to Halo who nodded. "I was hoping that Lady Elizabeth would help us with our little problem." Jack retorted smartly as Will sighed. "I will see what I can do we are suppose to meet at the pub tonight Jack but I can't make any promises her escorts have tightened up since she was kidnapped the last time you were in town." Will explained quietly.

(Later that Night)

Will went ahead to the pub that night while Halo and Jack stayed behind at the docks to keep a low profile. It was about an hour before a familiar hooded figure entered the pub making Will smile. He walked over to the cloaked figure hugging her as the hood revealed the face of Elizabeth Swan. "Jack is here…he needs to speak to you…" he whispered to her. "What? Now…of all times." Elizabeth said as Will comforted her. "He is desperate Lizzie just hear him out." He said as she consented. "Take me to the Captain…"She smiled jokingly. When they got to the docks Elizabeth revealed herself smiling. "What is going on now Jack Sparrow?" She asked as Halo revealed herself. "Lady Halo!!" Elizabeth bowed. "To what do I owe the honor?" She asked as Halo went shocked. Jack Sparrow smiled. "I knew it. "he muttered under his breath.

(( Sorry it took me so long to update; I have been so busy no internet at my house plus writer's block yuck. Been sick so enjoy I will update sooner this next time promise. Anyways thanks for reading please give me your reviews I love input and criticism.))


	6. The Truth

The Truth

Jack had a wide smirk on his face as Halo backed up a little shocked. Halo looked over at Jack as Elizabeth regained a friendly stance. Will was the first one to speak. "May I ask what is going on Jack?" He asked with a little force in his voice. Jack's smirk went away. "So you know Halo, Elizabeth?" He asked as Halo just recoiled looking down on the ground. "She's the daughter of a French Duke we've met several times as children and other formal events. But why is she here?" Elizabeth asked looking back to Halo. Halo didn't like being targeted but she had simply not told the truth about her identity. "So now it reveals itself as to why the French Navy is after a Lady such as you Halo." Jack said as Halo looked at him. "You ran away?" Elizabeth inquired as Halo finally spoke up. "Yes…my father had my mother killed. I am not his biological daughter the French Navy invaded Tortuga when I was still small child. My mother was a barmaid there, he called her a slut and that he did the world a favor by ridding her of this world." That's when the tears started falling. "I beg of Lady Elizabeth please don't inform your father of my arrival I ran away for my life and also to figure out where my real father is because I know he is still alive somewhere, but he himself is a pirate." She said which shocked Elizabeth. "I will keep the note of your arrival quiet I promise…" Elizabeth said as Halo bowed. "Thank you Lizzie." She responded.

"Lizzie do you have some clothes the Lady can borrow she has a very tiny wardrobe upon her ship." Jack said as Halo looked over shocked by how forward he was being with her. "But of course let me borrow her for a few hours and I will have her back to you by dawn." Elizabeth said as she beckoned Halo to follow her. Halo looked back at Jack. "Please keep an eye out for my ship and crew, inform them I am safe and will return soon." She said before heading off with Elizabeth. "Will do Lady Halo…" Jack replied in a gentle tone which caught Will slightly off guard as they watched the ladies retreat into the shadows. As soon as Will knew they were out of earshot he turned to Jack. "So what is your gain in helping her?" Will inquired in a very curious tone. "Nothing, nothing at all…" He replied as Jack started for the pub. "Jack I know you very well you don't help women unless especially someone of her class." Will said in a sly tone. He was poking a fire that Jack was still trying to figure out himself. "What of her class Will? Hmm? I don't care there is no gain for me, I may be a pirate and dishonest man but I do have my moments of shear generosity so leave it be. I could go for drinks right now want to join me?" he asked as Will nodded. "Rum I assume is the drink of choice?" Will asked as Jack smirked laughing. "Aye, you know me all to well Will." He said heading into the pub.

Elizabeth arrived back at her house at the top of the hill looking over the Port as Halo was looking down at the town. In the distance she noticed a very familiar ship. "They're safe…thank the lord." She muttered as Elizabeth smiled. She opened the door to the house motioning Halo in as the maids stopped they're chores spotting their Lady entering. "Back to your work…now." Elizabeth said as Halo followed her to her room. She motioned her chamber maid to assist her and Halo. "You are not to say anything about my visitor to my father…and announce that to the rest of the servants if you please." Elizabeth ordered which the maid nodded. The maid helped Halo change into a forest green dress that was made for travel it was floor length and very much suited her figure. "Halo if I may ask…how you met Jack?" she asked as Halo was pulling her long hair back out of her face. "I met him in Tortuga and to avoid Tortuga getting invaded again by the French Navy he helped me and my crew out by taking me to safety as my crew acted as a decoy." She explained. "That's not like Jack to offer to help he must like you." Elizabeth giggled as Halo blushed a little. "Well if the man does then he has a funny way of showing it." Halo said as she let out a small sigh.

By dawn Halo was back at the Port as the Lady Lagoon was docking on the shore. Chester got off the boat first hugging the Captain joyful and thankful to know she was safe. "Oh look at you all, thank you go rest and we'll set sail by tomorrow." Halo said as the crew looked at her wide eyed and quickly disappeared before she had a chance to say another word. Chester stayed by Halo's side. "Did that Jack Sparrow do anything to you?" he asked quietly. "No he was gentleman now go and let loose for awhile. I need you well rested for the journey ahead." She said as he followed after the rest of crew.

Jack stumbled out of the pub right into Chester. "Oh ello there…" Jack slurred out. Chester shoved him away. "Your drunk and my Lady is calling you her hero…you're despicable it disgusts me greatly. Retreat to your ship and leave m'lady alone." Chester spat at him as Jack looked at him shocked taking in all the words. Will passed Chester without comment helping Jack walked down the road. "What happened Jack?" He asked as Jack looked at him sad. "Nothing that's worth talking about…" he replied as he glanced towards the Port seeing Halo standing there talking with Elizabeth. "I think I love her." Jack added which shocked Will. He didn't know if that was the Rum talking or if he meant it.

Thanks for reading, Just been busy with school and work so I got it up as soon as I could. Update coming soon already started it, read and review.


	7. The Meeting of Morgan

Okay so those who have been reading my story sorry….I am horrible. I kind of got side tracked with midterms so my brain went out the window. Enjoy the update.

The next morning was horrible as Jack woke up with horrid hangover. He could barely remember the night before and what he had confided to Will. The sun was shining in his eyes as he had passed out on the deck of the Black Pearl. Talking to Mr. Gibbs was Halo as she was standing in a green floor length dress appropriate for her figure. Jack stood as Halo glanced over at him.

"Morning Sparrow, it's almost noon yet you still sleep?" she muttered with slight humor in her voice. Gibbs glanced at her as Jack stood holding his hand out to block the sun from his eyes to ease his suffering mind.

"What brings aboard M'lady Halo I thought you would be gone since the French Navy is off your tail." Jack responded trying to clear his mind. Halo smiled as she turned to Gibbs handing him a bottle of top shelf Rum. "It is my thank you to you both for your help and company in my escape from them. I was actually just leaving but I thought it would be rude of me to leave without a proper thank you. So I bid you farewell and I hope our paths cross again in the near future." Halo glanced back at the dock seeing Chester motion her back since the Lady Lagoon was ready to set sail. "Well thank you for the kind gift, and hopefully you'll stay out of trouble this time." Jack uttered to her with the slightest sarcasm. Gibbs turned away going to put the Rum in the Captain's quarters, once he disappeared Jack kissed Halo's hand as she started to leave. When Chester's back turned Jack pulled her back to him which surprised her at how forward he was being.

"If you're ever in trouble my dear know I will find you, that my lady is a promise." He whispered to her as he let her go. Halo stumbled a little as she was flustered by Jack's words but smiled slightly as her face blushed like a cherry as she came of the Black Pearl. Chester looked at her as she passed him to say goodbye to Elizabeth and Will. "Thank you, Lizzie for your kind hospitality I must leave before my father discovers that I was here. Please make sure Jack stays out of trouble while he is here last thing I need to be troubled with is the news of him being locked up in your jail." Halo muttered with a quiet smile. "Don't worry Halo if Jack ends up back there Will knows how to break him out. Don't trouble yourself with such thoughts safe to travels to you. Don't be a stranger you're always welcome here." Elizabeth assured her as Halo hugged her. "I'll be in Tortuga to find my Grandmother I know she still lives maybe I can find some clue to my family from her and where my father maybe." Halo said before retreating to the ship. Chester said his proper goodbyes to Elizabeth and Will before glaring at Jack who was watching Halo intently. Jack watched as the Lady Lagoon disappeared from the Port and into the horizon he had a bad feeling in his gut brewing. He knew he shouldn't have let her go but he knew that their paths had to separate for awhile at least.

Jack was drinking the rum Halo had so kindly delivered to his possession as Gibbs came up to the deck to talk. "You've been quiet all day captain, what's wrong with you?" he asked as Jack looked at him. "I'm in deep thought the French Navy don't back off when they have a mark on the run." Jack explained as he took another swig of rum. Gibbs shook his head. "You mean they may ambush her in Tortuga? The cowards wouldn't dare would they?" He asked as he took a swig for himself. "Aye they would, they know she would return to her home. They aren't dumb, but we have to restock we'll set sail in two days time. The crew deserves rest for now before we go off on another one of my headings." Jack said before grabbing the bottle from Gibbs and headed back into his chambers.

Lady Lagoon

Tortuga was in sight as Halo woke up that morning, the air was calm and dead. Something was terribly wrong and Chester knew it as Halo walked out on deck. "M'lady are you sure we should proceed?" he asked as Halo nodded. "I will not retreat like a coward if they capture me let them, save yourself warn Jack of my capture. I don't want any dead men in my thoughts." She said as Tortuga grew bigger in the horizon. "Are you asking us to retreat like cowards m'lady? We are men of honor and ready to battle to the death to protect you from harm." Adam another crew member stepped forward. Halo looked at him. "Jack is going to need help and inside knowledge of my father's home, with all of you dead he will die in his efforts. I want you all to be free men not dead men. So my orders are clear if they capture me, Chester is in charge while I am gone you stand by him and honor his words as you would mine. Is that clear to you all?" She asked her voice stern and strong as her crew nodded. Chester let out a sigh there was no changing her mind since she knew what her fate would be.

By night fall they were docking in Tortuga as the nightlife was indeed calmer then usual but it didn't warrant suspicion. Halo proceeded off the ship with Chester and Adam by her side as the rest of the crew stayed behind on the ship. She didn't want any other crew members to take drastic measures if indeed the French Navy was hiding among the natives of Tortuga. She wandered to the back alleys she remembered her way home as a child as if her mother was guiding her way. They were dark as the towns folk were laughing and drinking minding their own as Halo proceeded past them. The rows of towering houses were starting to close in on her as Adam sensed someone following them he had his hand gripped tightly on his sword. Halo smiled to him "Easy Adam what comes for me let them come, they can't harm me because my father wants me alive not dead. The orders are clear to that so relax and proceed on to our destination for they do not know my true past lies here." Halo whispered to him as they continued on in the back alleys. They arrived to a modest cottage as Halo stepped into it to find a woman knitting in a corner. "Are you the Lady of this house?" she asked quietly which the old woman nodded as Halo sat down across from her. Chester and Adam guarded the door while she visited with the lady. "How can I help you my dear?" the woman asked in a gentle tone. "I was wondering if you had a granddaughter…" Halo muttered as the woman's eyes lit up. "Yes but she has long since passed along with my daughter." She said as Halo grabbed her soft hands. "I grew up in this house before I was taken by a Duke and I was raised in France, I think I am your Granddaughter, my name is Halo." She said as the woman hugged. "Welcome home my dear child." The reunion was short lived as a loud noise was heard outside. "I must leave so you are not hurt, can you tell me anything about my real father?" she asked as the door broke down. It was Louis with his gun pointed at her. "You going to come willingly this time or am I going to have to do it by force?" he asked his tone serious. "I will come with you now assuring that Chester and Adam won't be harmed." Halo said as Louis nodded. "You have my word." He said grabbing her and dragging her out. The old woman looked sad and called after her. "Look for the Athena." She said as her voice was quickly drowned out with Halo screaming to be put down. Louis frustrated with her hit her with the blunt end of his pistol and took her back to his ship. Chester and Adam were knocked out by Louis so they could not pursue them. They quickly retreated from Tortuga disappearing along with the night.

Adam woke up to Chester throwing some water on him as he jumped up looking for the French soldiers. "Relax friend they've taken her, we must send news to Jack to let him know of her capture." He said as he swallowed back the disgust he had for Jack Sparrow. Jack arrived in Tortuga exactly two nights later to find the Lady Lagoon still in port. "Something is very wrong here Gibbs." Jack said as the Pearl docked. Jack jumped ship and ran into the town to find Chester or any familiar faces of Halo's crew. Turning down an alleyway he ran face first into the back of Chester who spun around ready to punch Jack. Jack braced himself but Chester didn't waste his strength as the rest of the crew appeared. "You all look like hell…I assume she has been taken by them." Jack muttered as they nodded. "They are taking her back to France, her father being the Duke is making her marry the Prince of Spain at least I think that's the assumption." Chester explained as the news of marriage shocked him. "Well let's set sell for France as soon as possible." Jack said as Chester ordered the men back to the ship. "Lead the way Captain Jack." Chester said with a slight annoyance in his voice.

(Lady Rosa)

Halo woke up in the Captain's chambers with Louis guarding her. "I would love to see some harm inflicted upon you since our last encounter with you sunk my smallest ship, good men died because of your trouble." He scolded her like a small child. Halo spat in his face as she stood. "You're a retched man and deserve death; forcing me back will do no such thing for you." Her voice was stern as he slapped her. She didn't flinch or show her pain. "Do as you wish but one mark upon me my father will have your head." She added as she sat down in a chair. France was approaching the horizon by the next morning. "Your father is glad you are going to be home and besides the Royal family smiles upon your awaiting marriage to the Prince of Spain." Louis said as she was dressed into a yellow dress by a former chamber maid of her's.

"I would rather die then walk down the aisle to marry that horrid despicable man." Halo muttered to her Maid who smiled quietly finishing tying the dress. The Lady Rosa docked as Halo was escorted by guards back to the Duke's house as the Prince of Spain had arrived to meet his awaiting bride. The excuse the Duke had made for her disappearance was that she had gone to visit a dying relative across the sea. She walked in with all the guards behind her as the Prince rose from his seat along with the Duke who greeted her with a hug. "Be polite I shall deal with you later about your punishment for this ridicules chase across the sea." He whispered to her as the Prince moved forward. He kissed her hand as she bowed hiding her displeasure as he kissed her hand. Her mind flashed to Jack at the moment making her freeze her heart skipped a beat. "Tis a pleasure to meet you Lady Halo, I am your husband to be." He said his accent heavy. Halo bowed out of respect. "I have heard no such news but it will be my honor." She was lying through her teeth. She needed to be in the Duke's favor which her saying yes to the Prince definitely did the trick, she just hoped that Jack would arrive before she was to be wedded to the Prince. After dinner celebrating the announcement of the engagement Halo was escorted to her room where the Duke didn't even say a word to her. Though before being dismissed that night that they would be married within two months. Halo was shocked at the news but she hoped that it would give Jack enough time to get to her. Her only challenge now was to fake her love for the Prince.

Halo spent most of the first week locked away in her room for the Duke didn't trust her to be let out of her room in fear she would run away again. Halo was allowed out into the market to be the public figure she was suppose to be to the people. She hated being publicized like some doll it but she forced herself through it because she wanted to see Chester, her crew, and most importantly Jack. Within a month's time that had passed Halo was taken to town to try on a wedding dress, the Duke was forcing her into everything to keep her mind busy. The Church of Notre Dame would hold her wedding to the Prince of Spain; it was the place she had dreamed to be married in as a child. Her dreams were filled with the face of Jack and a life at sea. Her heart longed for the sea and the Lady Lagoon that had become home to her. By nightfall Halo was back in her chambers tears streaming down her face, her mind filled with doubts that Jack was coming for her. With her wedding only a few weeks away time was running out and her hope was dwindling to nothing. As Halo went to seek comfort from Jack in her dreams a mysterious ship came into Port known as the Athena. The Black Pearl was right behind it as it docked too and Jack came off the ship.

"Well what brings you here Captain Morgan?" Jack asked shocked to see a legend standing before him. "Unfinished business with the Duke he has something of mine." He said as his crew filed off the Athena and another ship known as the Empress. "What an interesting turn of events, we have some business with the Duke as well." Jack said Chester joined the picture. "Captain it is pleasure to see you again…" he said as Jack looked at Chester then Morgan again. "You know each other?" he asked he took a slight step back. Adam caught up to Chester as the rest of the crew filed off the Lady Lagoon. "Yes we do and if you must know Captain Morgan is Halo's biological father. I assume the Captain is here to help retrieve her, I tried to keep my promise of protecting her but her like you made us stick to our orders." Chester explained to Morgan.

Morgan laughed as Jack kept silent at the awkward thought. "When do we strike?" Adam asked as Morgan looked at him. "We have to get some insight about the location and guards duties give it a week. Jack and Chester see to it if she is in the market you make our presence known to her. Assure her we'll rescue her but she needs to be patient we can rush it because the Duke as the King on his side we don't need an ambush of the French Navy on our hands. So at dawn we watch for her until then all of you rest." Morgan said as the crew listened to his order.

Okay so its been a long time since I had inspiration to write anything. So I hope you like it I do want feedback from my readers because I would like to know if you like it or not. Next chapter will be up within the next few days not months I promise. School comes first so I will have it up before Thanksgiving. Happy Holidays!


	8. Reunion

Okay so I stuck to my promise. Here you go enjoy….

By day break Halo was up and about getting ready to get her dress sized to her properly. With her wedding just days away Halo's hope had finally gone; she knew that she was destined to marry a man that was a Prince. She couldn't complain much since she could be marrying a man that was twice her age where as the Prince was only two years older then she was. It was a comforting note that she would be well taken care of but her heart longed for the sea. Soon she would set sail for Spain after they were to marry in Paris at Notre Dame. Jack was getting eager to see Halo but he knew that wedding was creeping closer. He wasn't going to go against Morgan's wishes to stay patient and wait for the opportune moment. He was a man who lived for the opportune moment but going against Morgan's orders was considered treason. You learned quickly to listen to Morgan or it was straight to the bottom of the sea. The market was busy with folk negotiating for items needed here and there as Chester made his way following a close distance behind Halo. When the guards separated from her he rounded a corner and dragged her back from behind.

Halo slapped Chester when she turned around. "My god Chester you about gave me a fright…"she whispered quietly as she caught her breath. "Sorry M'lady we're all here with the help from a surprising source which you will meet him later. You need to be patient a much as possible. Jack is here but I was afraid if he came with me he would attempt the rescue now instead of listening to orders." He replied as Halo was getting anxious knowing Jack was so close but yet so far away bothered her. She pulled a letter from her pouch addressed to Jack. "Please give him this letter for me and I am leaving for Paris tonight my wedding is happening tomorrow evening. We came for my dress my fiancée." She spat the words out in disgust. "He wants to get back to Spain as soon as he can, his father is dying." She sighed as the guards were now calling for her. "See you Chester." She handed the letter to him and left. Chester looked at letter and ran back towards the ships to warn Morgan of the new plan. Jack saw Chester rushing back as he was on the deck of his ship and he ran off when he approached Morgan.

"We have to move fast they're taking her to get married to the Prince tomorrow." He said as Jack went pale. "They're what?! That's impossible the wedding isn't suppose to happen till next week." Jack stormed off as he went get his sword. He wasn't going to wait anymore he was going to stop the wedding even if it meant dying in the process. Chester handed the letter addressed to Jack to Morgan as Morgan went to talk some sense into Jack. Suicide was not an option for any of the men that had come into his command. He knocked on the door and walked into see Jack loading his pistol. "Jack, Halo sent a letter for you." He set it on the desk. "Think about it before you go we set sail for Le Havre tonight; know we will make it in time to stop the wedding. I promise you that I don't need any men getting killed and especially the one my daughter seems to like. So I leave you now we set sail in an hour, we're rounding up the crews now." Morgan said before leaving Jack staring at the letter. He opened it as he read its contents.

"_Jack,_

_ I am writing this letter as I am to be married to a Prince but I know my heart longs for the sea. I long for your company and to be at your side like that night on the Black Pearl under the stars. You have done so much for me and I wish I could say thank you properly, I know Chester may despise you but you have your moments of charm. I hope before I am married I can see you again and the sea one last time. To taste freedom one last time before I am hidden away in a castle somewhere in Spain against my will. Please take care of yourself and don't do anything stupid._

_ Yours_

_ Halo_

Jack sat back in his chair as within the hour he decided to set sail with Morgan. He ordered his crew to prepare to set sail as Morgan smiled to see Jack coming back to his senses. "I suggest we follow Jack seeing as he knows where she is." Morgan said to Chester as they prepared the Lady Lagoon to set sail. "How does he know?" he asked as Morgan shook his head. "Haven't you heard the stories about Jack Sparrow, he has a compass that will lead him to her. It takes him to what he desires most at least I think that's what it says according legend. But that's just an old wise tale, gossip as it were but we'll follow him to see if the legend is true to its word." Morgan said as he headed back to the Athena barking orders as he walked onto the deck. Within the hour they set sail out of the Port as Jack was determined to find Halo.

Halo was packing for the night's ride ahead she was to be married in the early spring afternoon. The Duke forced Halo into the carriage as she was causing a scene because she really didn't want to go. "Your husband awaits my sweet, so be good and get in now." He said shoving her into the carriage as he followed in after. The carriage took off towards Paris without another hitch.

Jack barked orders as they set sail heading towards Port. Jack was hoping they would arrive before the wedding would start. They would sail towards La Havre then they would horseback ride into Paris. Morgan had arranged horses to be waiting for them when they arrived; being a legend of the seas he had his contacts where he needed them. While Captains slept well only one stood watching for the horizon Jack was showing no signs of rest until he knew Halo was safe. Gibbs came up to the deck to convince Jack to rest. "Captain don't you think you may need some rest for the day ahead?" he asked as Jack looked at him. "Mr. Gibbs I will take leave when I feel it is necessary to excuse myself in which you will be the first to know savvy…" Jack said sternly. Gibbs backed off watching his Captain stay diligent he came back a few hours later finding Jack asleep at the helm. Gibbs knelt down waking Jack up.

"Huh? What?!" he asked as Gibbs handed him a bottle of Rum. "Captain I'm taking over for now go rest before we dock." Gibbs muttered as Jack listened retreating to the Captain's quarters. He could barely sleep but after drinking a whole bottle of Rum it knocked him right out. By morning they were docking and Gibbs woke Jack up to head out with Morgan to Paris. Jack stumbled out of the Captain's quarters as Morgan was mounting a horse as Chester followed him. "Aye, you coming Jack or am I going to drag you to Paris?" Morgan asked as Jack stumbled down the dock towards him. The crew followed the three to Paris as the sun peeked over the horizon.

Halo woke up in the Palace to her lady in waiting calling her from her bed. The Duke came in once she slipped on a robe. "My darling today is the day you are to be married and I couldn't be happier my sweet daughter. I am glad you came to your senses next time I see you I will be walking you down the isle as a bride." He kissed her on the forehead before leaving. She turned to her maid "He's not my father." She whispered as they started helping her get ready for her wedding. She stepped into a beautiful ivory white dress that had beautiful décor on the bodice. It flowed down like a ball gown with a cathedral train in the back. They pulled her long hair back in a braided bun after putting the veil on Halo looked at herself in the mirror. She began to cry and tremble. "What's wrong M'lady?" her maid asked as Halo glanced at her wiping the tears away. "I don't want to marry him but it's too late. I'm in love with a man that probly won't get here on time to stop it all. When he does he'll surely be killed I don't want him to be beheaded." Halo explained as she tried to catch her breath.

"M'lady if I may be so bold to say if it is indeed true love and his feelings are the same then he'll find a way to get you out of here. Your secret is safe with me, we have to get going the church now." She said escorting Halo out of the room where the Duke greeted her. Halo quickly hid the tears from sight as best she could as he walked her out to the carriage that would take them to the church. Jack was riding into Paris panicked that he wasn't going to get to Notre Dame on time. He had every to be because the wedding was starting and Halo was still in tears as she started to walk down the isle by the Duke. She wanted to run but she couldn't so her hope was all on Jack. She arrived at the end of the isle facing the Prince as the bishop spoke as he started to recite the vows.

Jack was on his way with Morgan when they got to the edge of Notre Dame they jumped off the horses immediately drawing their swords. The guards attacked him as Morgan backed into Jack. "Get to her before her fate is sealed me and the men have this under control." He said as he cleared a path to the door for Jack. Irony was the fact Jack busted in through the doors just as the bishop said "Speak now or forever hold your peace." Jack had the whole Church staring at him. He tilted his head to the side putting his sword away. "Pardon the intrusion but I do object. Don't take it personally I love weddings just not this one because you see the lady has to come with me." Jack said as he looked around the church.

Halo stood frozen as she looked at Jack. "Jack you came…" she smiled. "Of course I came love you've grown on me as it were. Now come on we don't have much time." He motioned her to him. Halo looked at the Prince. "Sorry…but I have to go." She said as the Duke stood with the King. "Now hold it here you think I'll just let you walk out of here?" the Duke said as Morgan walked in. "Yes you will…because you will arrest that Duke for kidnapping my daughter. The King of England ordered it and I have the papers to prove it. So she will walk out now…and I will deal with these gentlemen as necessary." Morgan said as Halo walked over to Jack and past Morgan in somewhat of a daze. "Chester take her back and get out to sea as quick as you can. I'll follow you soon. Halo I know you have a lot of questions I will answer them later." He said as Jack and Chester escorted her out of the church. Jack picked her up bridal style carrying her of towards the horses. He pulled her up on the horse and took off with Chester. Halo clung to Jack as she pulled off her veil throwing it to the wind. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you." She smiled hugging him. He smirked as Chester glared at him as he shook his head. "Well love it was nothing at all I owed you so consider our debt even." He said as the road towards the docks. "Let's take her on the Black Pearl and get her changed out of this wedding dress." Chester said helping her off the horse. "Chester I thought I would never see you again." She kissed him on the cheek which jealously cursed through Jack's veins. Jack walked with Halo onto the Pearl with Chester behind her. Gibbs smiled as he handed Halo a gold slim dress that was more of a less formal dress.

Halo came out dressed as Chester hugged her. "I am so happy to see you I thought you wouldn't be coming back." He said as Halo giggled. Jack looked at them and his heart sunk as Halo turned to Jack. "Jack thank you." She smiled as Jack looked at her. "Anything for you Lady Halo." He said as he headed into his Captain's quarters. Gibbs looked at Halo as she looked confused. "Halo there's something I have to tell you." Chester said grabbing Halo's full attention. "What is that?" she asked smiling. "I'm one of your brothers father made me promise to watch over you when he couldn't. Once I found you I became your guard so we're related." He said as Halo hugged him. "So I do have a family." She smiled again as tears of joy came to her eyes. "We need to listen to orders father we'll meet us in Tortuga. You can sail with Jack because I know you want time with him. I will follow you there with the crew on the Lady Lagoon. See you there." He said kissing her on the forehead before leaving. She smiled as Jack came back out shouting orders to the crew before looking at Halo with a sad face.

Halo was confused as to his reaction as they set sail towards Tortuga. Halo was served dinner without a word from Jack at all even though she ate with him. It was like this for a week and odd tension growing between them. Halo was starting to not understand why Jack was avoiding her at all costs not speaking a word. A few nights after that after the crew had gone to bed leaving Jack alone at the helm Halo came out of the Captain's quarters with a bottle of rum. She walked up the stairs handing him the bottle. "Thought you could use a drink." She muttered quietly. "Thanks." He took a swig of rum handing the bottle back to her. She took a small drink. "Can I ask why you're not talking to me?" she asked keeping her eyes at the ground. "Well you and Chester seem to be getting friendly." He replied in somewhat in a disgusted tone. "What do you mean?" she asked as Jack laughed. "Don't fool around with me miss lies won't get you far with me." Halo about fell over in laughter. "Chester is my brother that's why I was smiling because I thought I had no family." She explained handing him the rum.

"I see…sorry for the misunderstanding." He recoiled then fell silent again. Halo looked at the ground then walked up to Jack kissing him on the cheek. "I forgive you and thank you." She said before retreating back to the Captain's quarters as Gibbs relieve him from the helm. Halo sat down in the chair looking out the window as the moon danced across the waves. Jack knocked as he walked in as Halo looked up somewhat in tears. "Halo what is wrong?" his voice concerned. "I missed the sea and you." She muttered the last part quietly. Jack came up to her kneeling at her level. "Halo I want you happy no tears we'll be in Tortuga soon." He smiled to her as Halo giggled as he made a funny face to make her laugh. She shook her head. "You're quite charming when you want to be Jack." Halo said as Jack smirked. "You still owe me that thank you and I know what I want." Jack said as he pulled her up with him. "What would that be?" she asked quietly. "You…" he said kissing her deeply. Halo's heart skipped a beat as shivers shot down her spine making her weak in the knees she wrapped her arm around his shoulders kissing him back. Jack backed her up again the wall as he deepened the kiss. He pulled away as he held Halo in his arms. "I love you…" he whispered to her. She blushed as she replied "I love you too."

So I stuck to my promise I hope you like it. Happy Holidays to all. Please review I love feedback.


End file.
